metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Revolver Ocelot
, real name Adamska (アダ� スカ Adamusuka, Russian: Адамска) and also known as ADAM, Shalashaska (シャラシャーシカ Sharashāshika, Russian: Шалашаска), or simply Ocelot (オセロット Oserotto, Russian: Оцелот), was a former FOXHOUND member and an agent of the Patriots. A master of interrogations and a formidable gunfighter who was often referred to as a "ricochet genius", Ocelot is best known as the man who was personally acquainted with all four members of the Snake family: serving as the right-hand man for Liquid Snake, the right-hand man of Solidus Snake, maintaining a friendly rivalry with Big Boss, and the nemesis of Solid Snake. Ocelot specialized in infiltrations of a different nature than Solid Snake and Big Boss, often acting as a double agent, or even a triple agent, serving multiple interests in the same situation. Ocelot was often known for his affinity for spaghetti westerns, as evidenced by his choice of weapon and his clothing, duster and spurs, the traditional garb of cowboys. Ocelot's weapon of choice was the Colt Single Action Army Revolver. Biography Early life and Career Ocelot was born during the Allied invasion of Normandy (France) on June 6, 1944 as Adamska, the son of The Joy and The Sorrow. The Boss was wounded during childbirth in the middle of the battlefield, forcing her to give birth via cesarean section and the resulting operation gave her a snake-shaped wound on her torso. Shortly after birth, Adamska was taken from his parents by agents of the Philosophers. Adamska (under the codename ADAM) briefly worked for the NSA as a codebreaker, but eventually defected to the Soviet Union in September 1960, along with an NSA colleague. He served under the command of Colonel Volgin of GRU, but was secretly a sleeper agent of both the KGB (the Russian Philosophers) and the CIA (the American Philosophers). Because of his heritage, he was given preferential treatment as a Spetsnaz GRU agent and was even promoted to Major of his own personal unit. During the Virtuous Mission, Ocelot, under orders from Colonel Volgin, had arrived at Rassvet with his Ocelot Unit to capture Sokolov. He ambushed the KGB operatives stationed at the area and killed them. After surrounding them with the Ocelot Unit after realizing that Naked Snake, the man leading Sokolov out was not The Boss, he attempted to kill Snake by using a Middle Eastern technique that ejects the bullet by hand, but his gun jammed at the last moment, resulting in Ocelot and his unit being defeated and Snake suggesting that he should use revolvers, due to his fighting style. During Operation Snake Eater, Ocelot was ordered by the DCI to aid Snake in his mission to destroy the Cobra Unit (The Pain, The Fear, The Fury, and The End) and the Shagohod, and to kill The Boss, while also retrieving the Philosophers' Legacy for the American Philosophers. However, before Ocelot could meet up with Snake, a Chinese spy posing as EVA, pretended to help Snake in his mission while secretly plotting to take the Philosophers' Legacy herself for the Chinese Philosophers. Ocelot decided to keep his identity as ADAM a secret and aided Snake covertly. Throughout the mission, Ocelot and Snake shared a mutual rivalry and fought on several occasions. At one point, shortly after Snake's capture, he ate most of the animals that Snake had captured up to that point.EVA, during a certain radio call, reveals this to Naked Snake. During the fight between Snake and Colonel Volgin, Ocelot was ordered to shoot Snake. However, Ocelot refused, instead throwing items down to Snake to use against Volgin. This alluded to Ocelot's admiration for Naked Snake, although he explained that he did it because he had made a promise to The Boss. After the mission's success, the Chief Director of the KGB contacted Ocelot, where the latter mentioned that "Khrushchev is finished", and that the KGB's time had finally arrived. Shortly thereafter, Ocelot secretly made a call to the new DCI. Their conversation revealed that the DCI had only acquired half of the Legacy, and it was assumed that the KGB possessed the other half. During Operation Snake Eater, Ocelot witnessed Colonel Volgin's brutal torture of Naked Snake after he was captured while infiltrating Groznyj Grad. Though Ocelot was initially opposed to the practice, he later praised the effectiveness of torture, calling it "the ultimate form of expression", Ocelot started to research it after Operation Snake Eater, eventually becoming an expert in the field. At some later point, Ocelot eventually recovered the other half of the Legacy but kept it for himself. In 1970, while a rebellion on the San Hieronymo Peninsula took place, Ocelot became dissatisfied with the American Philosophers's bickering, which had pitted the CIA against the Pentagon for control of the Philosophers' Legacy. After Big Boss (Naked Snake) foiled Gene's plan to have a nuclear missile hit Langley and the Pentagon, Ocelot secured the other half of the Legacy and (under the partnership of an unknown conspirator) assassinated the DCI in a manner that was indistinguishable from suicide by medics, hoping to free the country from the Philosophers and attain the entire Legacy (as well, as the complete list with the identities of the Philosopher members). Ocelot planned to break his ties with his benefactor, until the mysterious man revealed battle data on the Perfect Soldier Project and introduced the concept of "genomes" to him. Ocelot, intrigued, then agreed to join him in the formation of "the Patriots". However, he only did this under the condition that Big Boss be allowed to join them as well. Les Enfants Terribles Ocelot's request came true when Zero, along with Big Boss, Sigint, Para-Medic, and EVA founded their new organization. The Patriots's dream was to shape the world into one which The Boss had envisioned, one which would once more be "whole" again. However, Zero's interpretation of her will greatly differed from that of Big Boss, which would eventually lead to their fall out. Big Boss had been raised to a being of Christ-like reverence, but he resented being treated as a puppet for the Patriots's goals. Unbeknownst to Big Boss, Para-Medic (under her real name of Dr. Clark) had retrieved a sample of Big Boss's DNA while he had been in a coma, and the Patriots began work on developing a clone of Big Boss in order to keep their dream messiah alive. EVA was chosen to be the surrogate mother for Solid Snake and Liquid Snake. However, Ocelot did not agree with this plan, nor did Big Boss, who eventually found out this information for himself. Big Boss then left the group to secretly form a military nation in order to oppose Zero and his Patriots while Ocelot stayed behind to keep an eye on Zero, possibly for Big Boss. Later career Ocelot continued his life as a spy and agent for the newly formed Patriots (although he secretly resented its new policies). While in the Spetsnaz GRU, he participated in the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan. It was during this time that he became infamous amongst the mujahideen as a sadist, for which they named him "Shalashaska". Sometime during Ocelot's career in the Soviet military, he met Sergei Gurlukovich, member of the Spetsnaz GRU unit as well. After the fall of the Soviet Union, Ocelot left Spetsnaz. Ocelot's official file mentioned that after the fall of the Soviet Union, he joined the OMON (Special Purpose Police Squad) and the Russian Tax Police's elite SWAT team. Afterward he joined the SVR (a successor agency of the KGB). Ocelot eventually became dissatisfied with the agency's rigid system and left Russia. However, this account is considered to be false.Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, Kojima Productions (2008). http://natmal.net/mgsdb/?enc&id=71&p=3 After Solid Snake foiled Big Boss's coup d'état (Outer Heaven and Zanzibar Land) attempts, Zero put Big Boss in a nanomachine-induced coma to preserve the Patriots's messiah. This infuriated Ocelot and EVA, and as a result they both left the Patriots, though Ocelot did so in secret, in order to still operate as a spy and maintain their trust. EVA and Ocelot formed a plan to recover Big Boss's body from the clutches of Zero (a plan which wouldn't be fully realized until 2014). Revolver Ocelot then cut a swath through the world's hot spots as a spy and mercenary up until the early 2000s, when he discovered that FOXHOUND was being commanded by Liquid Snake (one of Big Boss's sons) and joined the unit, becoming the unit's interrogation expert. Having held Big Boss in such high regard in his earlier years, he was more than willing to fight under one of his sons. In 2005, Revolver Ocelot (while secretly working as agent for U.S. President George Sears) incited Liquid Snake into bringing about a revolt on Shadow Moses Island, along with the Sons of Big Boss (Psycho Mantis, Sniper Wolf, Vulcan Raven, Decoy Octopus, Liquid Snake, and the Genome Army). In addition, Ocelot used his influence to gain the support of his old friend in assisting Liquid's revolt by providing military hardware. During this time, Ocelot secretly provided Sears with information regarding the revolt. Early in the insurrection, he tortured ArmsTech President Kenneth Baker then "accidentally" killed DARPA Chief Donald Anderson (a.k.a. Sigint) during a botched torture session. By doing so, he deprived Liquid of the necessary launch codes for Metal Gear REX, though the real reason was that Anderson recognized Revolver Ocelot as not truly working for the terrorists. Fearing this could have blown his cover, Ocelot killed Anderson. Furthermore, Ocelot's true reason was because Anderson was still in league with the Patriots and, by extension, Zero. Revolver Ocelot challenged Solid Snake, who had been sent to Shadow Moses to eliminate the terrorist threat, to a gunfight. But midway through the duel, his right hand was cut off by Gray Fox (the first Cyborg Ninja) and he was forced to flee. Later, Ocelot interrogated a now-captured Snake, electrocuting him via his Torture Device. During his interrogation, he revealed his experience as a soldier as well as his allegiance to Sergei Gurlukovich and the "true motive" behind his actions. He also revealed that he joined Liquid with FOXHOUND because he knew that with the Optical Disc that Snake had earlier in the mission, Ocelot would later give it to President Sears. Ocelot's true goal was realized when he retrieved REX's test data from Snake, as per the President's orders, without handing it over to Liquid. Towards the end of the Shadow Moses Incident, Ocelot discussed plans with Liquid concerning an alliance with Gurlukovich’s mercenary forces, though this never came to be due to REX’s destruction at the hands of Solid Snake, Gray Fox, and Hal Emmerich. While Solid Snake defeated Metal Gear REX and Liquid, Ocelot took the REX data with him and escaped Shadow Moses. After the incident, Revolver Ocelot sold REX's test data to many nations via the black market. Meanwhile, he had his right arm replaced with Liquid Snake's arm, something which would later come back to haunt him. At some point, he also broke Dr. Naomi Hunter out of prison so she could help him in stopping the Patriots. In 2007, the Patriots ordered Revolver Ocelot to steal the new Metal Gear RAY, which was seen as a threat of the development of their giant Metal Gear, and planned to mass-produce a redesigned model in order to protect it instead. On August 8th, with the help of Sergei Gurlukovich and the Gurlukovich Mercenaries, Ocelot infiltrated the tanker in which RAY was being transported and stole it, sinking the tanker in the process. He also betrayed Gurlukovich, and left both him and Marine Commandant Scott Dolph for dead. The Patriots then continued with their plan (unaware that Ocelot still intended on betraying them), sinking a real oil tanker at the same spot, and constructing the Big Shell. All that was left to do was to manipulate Solidus Snake into the Patriots' trap. In 2009, Revolver Ocelot then met up with Solidus and the two formed the Sons of Liberty comprised of the remaining members of Dead Cell (Fatman, Vamp, and Fortune) and the Gurlukovich Mercenaries (now led by Olga Gurlukovich), plotting to take over the Big Shell, which secretly housed Arsenal Gear. Solidus planned to eliminate the Patriots, completely unaware that his partner in the plan was one of them. Revolver Ocelot also encountered Raiden (an unknowingly agent of the Patriots) when during the deaths of a DID operative and the current President. At the end of Raiden's mission, Ocelot revealed that all the events that had unfolded were scripted by the Patriots and that Solidus Snake and Raiden were merely pawns and had been part of a huge test scenario for one of the Patriots's new AIs and the only part unscripted was the appearance of Solid Snake. Solid Snake's appearance was actually engineered by Liquid Snake. Through the transplanted arm, Liquid's "spirit" periodically possessed Ocelot's body with the goal of disrupting Ocelot's plan. At the climax of the Big Shell Incident, Liquid once again took control of Ocelot, crashing Arsenal Gear into Manhattan and escaping with Metal Gear RAY. Afterwards he headed off to take down the Patriots. After the Big Shell Incident, Ocelot replaced Liquid's arm with a cybernetic one. In 2014, Revolver Ocelot's personality had merged with Liquid Snake's "spirit", creating the new entity of Liquid Ocelot. However, the truth was that Ocelot used a combination of nanomachines and hypnotherapy to become "Liquid Snake's doppelgänger" to trick the Patriots. Using Solidus Snake's corpse to enter the Patriots's AI network, Liquid Ocelot succeeded in taking over the system and used it to disable every gun and weapon in the world. After recovering the rail gun from the remains of Metal Gear REX on Shadow Moses Island, Liquid Ocelot used Metal Gear RAY against the reactivated REX, being piloted by Old Snake. After REX and RAY were disabled, Liquid Ocelot retreated to a Arsenal Gear-class battleship stolen from the Patriots that he turned into his main base and outfitted with REX's railgun. He then planned to use a nuclear warhead launched into orbit from the rail gun to destroy the Patriots's core AI in space. After Snake and Otacon uploaded a computer virus created by Naomi Hunter (completed, unknowingly, with the help of Sunny Gurlukovich), Liquid Ocelot met Old Snake atop Haven and told him that his plan was merely an elaborate plot to get Snake to accomplish his goal of destroying the Patriots. Atop Haven, Liquid Ocelot and Old Snake fought one last time. Revolver Ocelot's personality slowly began to resurface as the fight progressed, using his signature hand gestures and moves that he remembered from his fight with Big Boss during Operation Snake Eater. After his defeat, Ocelot's last words to Snake were: "I am Liquid's doppelganger and you are his..." and "You're pretty good", the same phrase Revolver Ocelot said to Solid Snake nine years ago and the same phrase Big Boss said to Ocelot fifty years ago. Immediately afterwards, Ocelot's life was subsequently claimed by the new FOXDIE virus, designed by the Patriots to kill EVA, Liquid Ocelot, and Big Boss. Trivia *During Naked Snake's missions in Tselinoyarsk, there were at least two hints that Ocelot was an American agent: his namesake, as Para-Medic pointed out, is a species of wildcat that lives on the American continent; and his real name, Adamska, is the Russian form of "Adam", the agent whom Big Boss was originally supposed to contact at Rassvet. *Ocelot's favorite animal is the Markhor, a type of wild goat. *During Ocelot's conversation with the new DCI after Operation Snake Eater, Ocelot seems completely loyal in assassinating The Boss yet his attitude was completely different when he mentioned The Boss before assassinating the DCI after the San Hieronymo Takeover. It's possible that during the six years in-between the events, Ocelot somehow found out that The Boss was his biological mother and wanted to "properly" honor her memory. *During Ocelot's torture of Solid Snake during the Shadow Moses Incident, Ocelot mentioned that, along with Afghanistan, he had also participated in wars in Eritrea, Mozambique, and Chad. *After stealing Metal Gear RAY during the Tanker Incident, Ocelot reported the success of his mission to a "Mr. President". The person was likely James Johnson. *During the Big Shell Incident, Ocelot apparently had to take hypodermic injections in the event that Liquid's arm tried to take control. Whenever he was about to become possessed, his heart seemed to give two heartbeats, as heard by Raiden, using the directional microphone. *While discussing his transplanted arm with Solidus, the sugery of which was performed in Lyon, Ocelot mentioned that he "never trusts a Frenchman." Ironically, Ocelot was born in Normandy, France, and his preferred method of torture (electrocution) was developed by the French military during the Indochina War, and then used during the Algerian War. It was nicknamed "La Gégène," an abbreviation of Génératrice, which means "Generator." Alternative History Some of the details of Revolver Ocelot's background were elaborated upon in the official strategy guide for ''Metal Gear Solid. As such, their canonicity in regards to the Metal Gear saga are unconfirmed.'' During his time in the Soviet Invasion of Afghanistan, Ocelot was caught in a helicopter crash when his helicopter was shot down by Afghan guerrillas, and he still carries the wound that was inflicted in that skirmish. He also worked alongside Big Boss, while the latter was running his mercenary business in Africa. Gameplay ''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' A hidden R1 moment in Metal Gear Solid 3 shows Ocelot secretly in attendance during the ceremony where President Johnson awarded Naked Snake with the title of "Big Boss," along with the Distinguished Service Cross. ''Portable Ops'' Recruitment In Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, the player is given the option to recruit Ocelot. Ocelot is not recruited in the normal manner, but will be unlocked after completing the game, in the next playthrough. This section details how the recruitment takes place. After recruiting Sokolov, the player will be informed of a Spy Report from the Silo Entrance that was never actually received. Head to the Silo Entrance and interrogate the Soviet Officer located on top of the bridge area. The Officer will mention "a man with twirling revolvers" who was seen in the Town. A Spy Report from the Town will then be received, regarding a Government Official who prowls around at night time. Head to the Town at nightfall and locate the Government Official in one of the upper buildings. Interrogate him about the "revolver-twirling man," and he will mention that he went to the Airport to visit a friend. Travel to the Airport and interrogate the FOX soldier at the control deck in order to learn the man's radio frequency: 141.23. Next, travel to the Ravine and infiltrate its communication building. To do so, find the Key located on the second level of a nearby cave. Enter the building and contact the man's frequency (141.23), who is then revealed to be Ocelot. After the following conversation, proceed to complete the game and Ocelot will be automatically be recruited in the next playthrough. Behind the Scenes Ocelot is the only character in the Metal Gear series who is personally acquainted with all four Snakes: he was the right-hand man of both Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake, he had a friendly rivalry and admiration for Naked Snake/Big Boss, and he was the nemesis of Solid Snake. Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker is the first Metal Gear Solid title not to feature Ocelot. ''Metal Gear Solid'' Ocelot's original appearance in Metal Gear Solid was inspired by the actor Lee Van Cleef. Somewhat ironically, Van Cleef also inspired the appearance of Old Snake in Metal Gear Solid 4. Ocelot's nickname "Shalashaska" is a mistransliteration of Sharashka. ''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' According to an interview with Yoji Shinkawa, Ocelot's arm was originally going to be mechanical as a result of Gray Fox amputating it. However, Liquid Snake was well received by fans, so they decided to change it to Ocelot receiving an arm transplant with Liquid Snake in Metal Gear Solid 2 as the donor instead.Yoji Shinkawa interview ''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' The defection of NSA codebreakers ADAM and EVA is based on a real life incident in September 1960. Though, in Metal Gear Solid 3, both have the rank of Major, Ocelot and Raikov wear different insignia. Raikov's (with a single star) is correct. Ocelot's (with three stars in a triangle and a fourth past the top point of the triangle) is the insignia of a Soviet Captain. ''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' Many fans previously believed that Ocelot was the "deviously cunning strategist" that Gene mentions to Big Boss in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. However, Coldman reveals that he was the man in question to Big Boss in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. ''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' In the English version of Metal Gear Solid 4, Patric Zimmerman (the English voice of Revolver Ocelot in Metal Gear Solid and Metal Gear Solid 2) voiced Liquid Ocelot. However, the Japanese version of Metal Gear Solid 4 went differently because Kōji Totani (the Japanese voice of Revolver Ocelot in Metal Gear Solid and Metal Gear Solid 2) died in 2006, so Banjo Ginga (the Japanese voice of Liquid Snake in Metal Gear Solid and Metal Gear Solid 2) voiced Liquid Ocelot. Ironically, Ocelot's Metal Gear Solid 4 Japanese voice actor (Banjo Ginga) was also the Japanese voice of Zero in Metal Gear Solid 3 and Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, the man who Ocelot, along with his "true comrades" EVA and Big Boss, rebelled against. The Metal Gear Solid 4 Database states that Ocelot never worked for OMON, the SVR, or the Russian Tax Police. The official file on Ocelot was falsified to cover up his membership of the Patriots. Super Smash Bros. Brawl In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, during Snake's in-game Codec conversation with Mei Ling regarding Pikachu, Ocelot is briefly mentioned as Snake recounts the famous torture sequence in Metal Gear Solid, implying that the lethality of Pikachu's electric-based attacks falls in comparison to the interrogation he endured at the hands of Ocelot. Gallery File:Revolver Ocelot Twin Snakes.jpg|Revolver Ocelot's depiction in Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes. File:Revolver Ocelot MGS2.jpg|Revolver Ocelot in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons Of Liberty. File:Ocelot,_2.jpg|Major Ocelot in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Notes and References Category:Characters Category:MGS Characters Category:MGS2 Characters Category:MGS3 Characters Category:MPO Characters Category:MGS4 Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Game Boss Category:Mercenary Category:Patriots